Amor Inolvidable
by SasoDei156
Summary: A veces el amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas-Es extraño, nunca pense que llegaria a sentir esto por ti- -Y yo nunca pense enamorarme de un cabeza de chorlito como tu-,pero cuando todo se ve bien la tragedia llega -Te amo, no importa lo que pase-
1. Capitulo 1

_**Deidi:**__ ¡Hola a todos y a todas OwO! Les saluda Deidi nwn, la alocada escritora SasoDei O.O que creo todos conocen, bueno, bueno les traigo nueva historia, que extrañamente es HidaDei, X3 una beia parejita que a pocos les gusta pero en fin OwO ete fic no lo hice sola, me ayuda súper Ichi nwn._

_**Ichi:**__Holaa, aquí saluda Ichii (= la verdad no traigo inspiración, solo espero que disfruten la lectura de este "pequeño" fic tanto como Ichii&Deidii disfrutaron escribiéndola eaea ^^_

_**Deidi**__: ¬.¬ diles algo más Ichi_

_**Ichi:**__ ya nu se me ocurre nada -.-_

_**Deidi:**__ ¬.¬ no estudiaste tu libreto verdad_

_**Ichi:**__ neee, Ichi no estudia -.-, ya sabes que le da flojera n.n_

_**Deidi**__: O-O!...nu te daré chocolates por flojo _

_**Ichi:**__ O.O..... ¬¬ Deidi malvadu, como siempre, verdad? (le voltea la cara) Me los robo (le saca la lengua)_

_**Deidi:**__ OoO!!!...¬¬" si los encuentras…pff bueno los dejamos con la lectura, nuestra inspiración fue la película de "I walk to Remember"_

_**Ichi:**__ u..ù con modificaciones sacadas de nuestra imaginación claro_

_**Deidi:**__ OwO y con personajes de la serie Naruto, así que los créditos van para Nicholas Sparks y Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Ichi:**__ -_- autor del libro de eta historia y creador de los personajes que actuaran_

_**Deidi:**__ ¬.¬ amargado_

_**Ichi:**__ n-n te dicen…muajaja bueno ya no lo dejare hablar =D disfruten el fic_

"Amor Inolvidable"

By: Deidi & Ichi

-"Jamás pensé que mi vida llegaría a cambiar de tal manera, viviendo como un completo desobligado, desperdiciando mi vida... ¿Quién diría que una persona podría cambiarme?... Completamente imposible de creer"-

Aquella noche la colonia se encontraba a oscuras y con el poco alumbrado que había como normalmente estaba, cotidianamente una banda de chicos se reunía ahí. Esa banda de chicos pasó por las calles de la colonia montados en sus motocicletas, jugando y bromeando, como siempre lo hacían. Esa era su forma de divertirse y de pasar el rato. Pero aquella noche iba a ser diferente a las demás.

Las carreras de motos entre ellos eran su mayor diversión, pero jamás tomaban en cuenta que esto corría riesgos después de todo, ¿Quién saldría a tan oscuras horas de la noche?...

-Bien Hidan, vas contra Tobi- grito uno de ellos

-Patético-dijo colocándose el casco y subiendo a su motocicleta

-Buena suerte, Hidan-san- sonrío a su contrincante y subió a su respectiva moto

Los otros chicos se reunieron detrás de los ya nombrados, dispuestos a ver quien sería el ganador de esa carrera, a excepción de la única chica del grupo, quien caminó hasta quedar frente a ellos. Sacó su pañuelo favorito, que siempre llevaba con ella, y agitándolo con una de sus manos, dijo:

- Bien, chicos. En sus marcas..., listos... - ambos chicos prepararon sus motos, preparados para arrancar cuando Konan diera la señal. -... ¡Fuera!-

Y arrancaron, mientras el bullicio se hacía presente en los espectadores.

Hidan era el mejor corredor de la banda, pero Tobi le pisaba los talones, razón por la que todos estaban demasiado interesados en saber quien terminaría vencedor.

Los habían perdido de vista, así que pusieron su atención en las apuestas que siempre hacían en las carreras, A penas terminaron cuando las motocicletas de sus amigos comenzaron a escucharse; se iban acercando a la improvisada meta. Se reunieron en las aceras alrededor de la calle, esperando al primero que llegara.

-Parece que va a ganar Hidan- dijo uno de los chicos

Konan mirando a ambos motociclista acercarse dijo en tono serio -Van empatados-

En efecto iban empatados.

-Este bastardo no va a ganarme- se dijo para si Hidan, acelero a todo lo que su motocicleta podía dar dejando detrás a su contrincante, pero no contaban con un desperfecto. El exceso de velocidad ocasionó que Hidan perdiera el control de su motocicleta y, unos segundos después, se vio en el suelo sobre su moto en una posición incómoda, impidiéndole ponerse de pie.

- ¡Hidan-san! - gritó su contrincante al verlo en el suelo, con un tono de miedo al darse cuenta de que no frenaría a tiempo.

- ¡Levántate! - gritó otro de los chicos que veían.

-¡Hidan-san!- volvió a gritar Tobi, quien de inmediato choco con la motocicleta de Hidan cayendo de su respectiva moto y arrastrando a su compañero hacia una pared.

Los otros chicos miraban con miedo aquella escena, el peliblanco se encontraba contra la pared casi inconciente y con ambas motos sobre el, mientras que Tobi solo se encontraba tirado a media calle.

- ¡Hidan, Tobi!- gritaron todos en unísono y de inmediato corrieron en su auxilio

- Hidan, ¿estás bien? - dijo uno de los chicos que quitaba una de las motos.

El peliblanco lo miró con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Gané. ¿No es cierto?

Otro chico iba a responder cuando escucharon una sirena acercarse y a un hombre que los veía, algo alejado de ellos.

- Si, Hidan, tu ganaste pero resiste por favor – dijo la chica que estaba muy cerca del peliblanco

-Lo sabia- dijo aun sonriente para después caer inconciente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche había sido casi eterna para los demás chicos motociclistas, la habían pasado en el hospital, desesperados por saber en que estado se encontraban sus compañeros. Pasados unos minutos mas, el doctor hizo acto de presencia, explicándoles como se encontraban Hidan y Tobi.

-¿Y bien?- hablo un chico pelinaranja -¿Cómo están?

El doctor lo miro y comenzó a dar su explicación

-Bueno por suerte, ambos se salvaran, Tobi solo tiene una torcedura en su pierna derecha, e Hidan tiene una fractura severa en su brazo izquierdo-

- Que alivio... -suspiró la chica

- Que suerte la de esos dos -comentó casi indiferente uno de cabellera negra

- ¿Podemos verlos? - preguntó un chico alto peliazul

- Adelante, pasen

Y así, todos pasaron a la habitación que compartían Hidan y Tobi. Al entrar pudieron ver a sus compañeros, Tobi recostado quejándose mientras el peliblanco lo miraba furioso.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludo el pelinaranja

-Hola Pein- contesto con desgana Hidan

-¡Chicos, que alegría verlos!- grito Tobi

- Silencio, no se debe gritar en un hospital- los regañó la chica

-Tsk...Menuda tontería- miro con desagrado el yeso que tenia en todo su brazo

- No correrán en un buen tiempo -dijo en burla el pelinegro, quien recibió una mirada fulminante por parte del peliblanco

- ¡Correré cuando quiera! - gritó

- Silencio -repitió la chica

- Calma, no te enojes, Konan - le dijo el pelinaranja

- ¿Cuando saldremos de este lugar? -preguntó el peliblanco - Quiero irme...-

- Podrán irse cuando el medico les diga, no seas desesperado-

-¡Mira quien lo dice...el que odia esperar y hacer esperar!...maldito Sasori no me salgas con eso quieres-

-¡He dicho que se callen con un demonio Hidan estas en un hospital!- le volvió a regañar la peliazul

Este solo la ignoro y siguió mirando con desprecio su brazo.

-"Correré cuando quiera"- se repitió en su mente

Todos se silenciaron en la habitación, hasta que dos uniformados entraron mostrando sus placas a los chicos.

- Policía...

- ¡Por Jashin, sólo esto faltaba!

- ¡¡Hidan!! ¡Cállate! -ordenó la peliazul, desesperada, siendo ignorada por segunda vez

- Disculpen... ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Pein

Los uniformados guardaron sus placas y se acercaron a los chicos.

- Anoche se hicieron unas carreras callejeras... ilegales.- dijo uno de ellos

- ¿Carreras callejeras? -preguntó uno de ellos

-Así es- contesto uno de los policías -Y según quejas de los residentes de la colonia no es la primera vez que hacen estas carreras-

Todos se quedaron callados mirándose entre ellos.

-¿Y eso quiere decir?- pregunto Konan

-Que sus compañeros –señalo a ambos chicos que se encontraban en cama- Tendrán que hacer tareas comunitarias por ser menores de edad-

-Ah no eso si que no, yo no are tareas comunitarias- dijo molesto el peliblanco

- ¡¡Tobi tampoco!! ¡¡Tobi es un buen chico!!

- Lo lamento, pero tendrán que hacerlo.

Ambos se siguieron quejando, en especial el peliblanco. Itachi se burlaba de ellos y Pein suspiró.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? - preguntó éste último a los policías

-Un mes es más que suficiente-

-¡Nada! …¡No are ninguna tarea!- grito aun furioso el peliblanco

-Es eso o pasar ese mes en la correccional de menores- dijo molesto uno de los uniformados dejando en silencio a ambos chicos –Bien el su escuela les informaran que tareas deberán cumplir, con permiso- sin mas ambos policías se retiraron.

- Es mejor el trabajo comunitario... - dijo el chico de cabello negro

- Si, pero Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi no debe hacer tareas comunitarias.

- ¡Cállate, Tobi! -gritó desesperado el peliblanco

- No le grites a Tobi

-Si, como sea-los ignoro

-Ya calma, además... ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?- dijo aun burlón el pelinegro quien recibió la mirada asesina de sus dos compañeros

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Capitulo 2

_Hola!!! OwO bueno aquí actualizando X3 hoy no está Ichi haha anda de vago pero aquí Deidi dejándoles la actualización de este fic que XD ya lleva un poco mas pero sus reviews dirán si lo seguimos o no neeeee uwú les dejo leyendo…_

**Capitulo 2**

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto, menos la maestra de arte XD

Pasados 3 días, Hidan y Tobi fueron dados de alta. Esa mañana camino a la escuela el peliblanco iba algo molesto, sabía que debía hacer las tareas comunitarias esa tarde.

-Es patético completamente- Iba caminando hacia la escuela –Extraño mi moto, maldita sea-

Minutos después, ahí estaba en la escuela. Vio a sus amigos y fue con ellos.

- ¡Hey, Hidan! - saludó el pelinaranja.

- ¿Qué tal tu brazo? - le preguntó la peliazul.

- Mejor... -contesto secamente

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el moreno advirtiendo la actitud de Hidan. - Ah, cierto... hoy comienzan, ¿no es así?

El peliblanco asintió una sola vez, molesto.

- Y ni siquiera tengo mi moto -agregó

-Que mal, que pena por ti- dijo en tonito burlón

-¡Maldito Itachi ya cállate!- le grito el peliblanco

-Ya basta Uchiha- interrumpió Sasori- ya bastante tortura tiene el pobre con su brazo y sin moto, que aparte esta algo arruinada-

- Gracias por el apoyo, Sasori- lo miro enojado

- De nada - dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo de lado, recibiendo otra mirada del peliblanco.

- Cálmense - suspiró Konan. Entonces, escucharon la campana de la escuela, ahora debían entrar a clase.

- ¡¡¡No!!! -gritó Tobi - Tobi no quiere hacer las tareas comunitarias

El peliblanco caminó a la entrada de la escuela, seguido por los demás. Las clases pasaron normales y rápidas, cosa que no ponía de muy buen humor a Hidan, tenía que quedarse para hacer sus tareas comunitarias y lo peor del caso, con Tobi. Ambos se dirigían hacia el salón de pintura y manualidades.

-Por que, habiendo muchas otras tareas tenía que ser aquí precisamente- dijo molesto –Este salón es aburrido-

-No es verdad Hidan-san, además si te diviertes esto pasara rápido- contesto sonriente Tobi

-Tsk...Eres anormal- abrió la puerta con su mano derecha y entro al salón, seguido por el pelinegro

Hidan recorrió el salón con su mirada, realmente había muchos alumnos ahí...

- ¡Maestra! -saludó Tobi con su entusiasmo de siempre.

- Hola, chicos, me alegra que hayan llegado a tiempo - le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa para ambos.

- Sólo díganos que hacer, que ya quiero irme de aquí -interrumpió el peliblanco, fastidiado.

La profesora miro a ambos.

-Bien su trabajo aquí consistirá en hacer equipo con alguien, para hacer una pintura que será exhibida en una exposición de arte-

-Eso es aburrido y tonto- rezongo el peliblanco

-Pues tienes que hacerlo Hidan- contesto la maestra –Escojan a su compañero de equipo- se retiro

- "Escojan a su compañero de equipo" - imitó a la maestra. - Tsk, patético

- No te enojes, Hidan-san -sonrió abiertamente - Esto va a ser divertido, ya verás.

- Si, como sea...- se acercó a una mesa en donde estaban otros dos alumnos. - ¿Qué es esto? - se preguntó tomando una hoja que estaba sobre la mesa.

- Las características que debe tener tu pintura - le respondió un joven rubio

El peliblanco dio una leída a la hoja.

-Aja- suspiro – que tonto-

-Es tonto para los que no lo aprecian, un- contesto en tono frío el rubio y lo miro

-En efecto, no lo aprecio- le contesto en tono molesto

-¿Eres el tonto que hará servicio comunitario?- pregunto en tono de burla

-¡Vaya quieres problemas!- le grito Hidan

-¡Como quieras, un!-

- No pelees, Hidan-san - los detuvo Tobi - vamos llegando, no querrás tener que quedarte más tiempo ¿o sí?

- Tu ganas -le dijo molesto el peliblanco al rubio- Y no te metas conmigo, ¿quieres?-

-Ni que tuviera tantas ganas, tranquilo que no te dirigiré ni una sola palabra, un- tomo sus cosas y se alejo

-Tsk...Terminemos con esto rápido- miro a su alrededor en busca de alguien que pudiera ser su compañero pero no vio a nadie.

-Vaya ¿te has quedado sin compañero Hidan?- dijo la profesora que revisaba unas hojas

-¿Tanto se ve?- contesto sarcástico

-Pues fíjate que tienes suerte, Deidara no tiene compañero, ve con él-

-¿Deidara, quien es...?- comenzó a mirar a su alrededor

-Es uno de los mejores pintores que hay aquí –

- Profesora - la llamó un rubio

- Ah, Deidara, que bueno que te veo - miró a Hidan - Él será tu compañero.

- ¿Él? - exclamó sorprendido - Vamos, no puede ser él - dijo enojado

- ¿Compañeros, un?

- Si, compañeros - el rubio la miró, suplicante

-Vamos Dei, tu puedes, enséñale lo que puedes hacer-

-¡Yo me niego!- dijeron ambos en unísono para después mirarse con odio

-Vamos chicos trabajen en equipo- sonrío- o si no les irá mal- se volvió a ir

-¡Genial, este día no puede empeorar más!- dijo enojado el peliblanco

-Si me fastidias y arruinas mis creaciones créeme que va a empeorar...y mucho, un- regreso a donde estaba

-Que miedo- lo siguió

En silencio, caminaron casi hasta el otro lado del salón, a otra mesa donde había diversos materiales de arte, todas ellas propiedad del rubio. Éste se acercó y guardó algunas de sus cosas en el morral que tenía colgado. Sacó un lienzo después de tomar asiento.

- ¿Vas a pintar? - preguntó en burla. El rubio lo ignoró.

-No idiota, voy hornear un pastel, un- dijo mientras visualizaba la pintura que iba a hacer

-No me digas- le contesto sin interés

-Veo que no te interesa, parece que tanto te gusta estas clases que deseas quedarte por más tiempo, un-

-¿De qué me hablas?- preguntó algo asustado

-Que si no haces algo de provecho aquí no podrás irte en el mes que te castigaron, imbécil, un-

Deidara volvió a concentrarse en la pintura que haría mientras Hidan lo miraba molesto y asustado.

- Quedarme más tiempo... - pensó - Jashin, no aguantaré ni este maldito mes aquí...

Ese no era su plan, no pensaba quedarse más de ese mes de castigo, así que, como le había dicho el rubio, debía hacer algo con ese chico que era su pareja... aunque no le gustara la idea. Suspiro con pesadez y se acerco al rubio.

-Bien, dime en qué demonios puedo ayudarte- mirándolo con odio

-Dejando de maldecir me ayudas y mucho, mal hablado- contesto secamente y volteo a verlo –Sabes si la mirada matara ya me hubieras asesinado ¡deja de verme así!-

-Fíjate que ganas no me faltan...- dijo en voz baja –Esta bien, que delicado eres-

El rubio suspiró y le dijo al peliblanco:

- Si de verdad quieres hacer algo, puedes hacer tu pintura para la exposición... - lo miró y, resignado, continuó - Puedo ayudarte, si quieres...

- Si eso me evita quedarme más tiempo... -también suspiró, aún mirándolo con odio

-Ya deja de verme así hasta parece que no me quieres enserio, un- dijo burlón

-Enserio, no te quiero- lo miro seriamente

-Como sea, vamos a empezar para que se te pase rápido el tiempo, un- sonrío- siéntate aquí – señalo un lugar libre que se encontraba frente a el

-Ok, ya que – camino a su lugar

Tomó asiento y lo miró, esperando alguna otra instrucción.

- Ten, puedes pintar en esto - le dio uno de sus lienzos y unas pinturas.

- Etto... Gracias... -respondió en voz baja. Miró el lienzo y pensó en algo que pudiese dibujar.

Pasados uno minutos el peliblanco comenzó a dibujar, con algo de dificultad por su brazo fracturado. Estuvieron es silencio todo ese rato hasta que la curiosidad del rubio logro romperlo.

-¿Ya te inspiraste, un?- pregunto pero no recibió respuesta –Oye- volvió a hablarle

- Algo así... -fue la respuesta del peliblanco, que siguió dibujando.

El rubio miró aquél lienzo. Hidan no había hecho mucho, pero supuso que el chico sabía que iba a hacer, así que prefirió volver a lo suyo.

- Veamos que puede hacer - pensó burlándose del peliblanco.

Una hora paso, Deidara estaba entretenido con su pintura cuando...

-¡Ja! Termine- grito Hidan asustando a su compañero de enfrente

-¡Ah! ¡Idiota por qué gritas, un!-

-Por que se me dio la gana- miraba con suma alegría su dibujo

-Que bien que terminaste – dijo fingiendo felicidad –Veamos que hizo- pensó, se levanto de su lugar y fue a donde el peliblanco se encontraba

Vio el dibujo del peliblanco, asombrándose. Hidan vio el rostro de Deidara y sonrió de lado.

- ¿Qué tal? - preguntó con su sonrisa, sin recibir respuesta del rubio –Tomare tu asombro como un "excelente"-

-Ejem...eres bueno realmente bueno- miro la pintura - ¿Una moto, un?-

-Si, mi bella moto que está dañada en estos momentos- suspira- la extraño…-

- Ok, eres raro, un-

- No lo entenderías - volvió su mirada al dibujo, manteniendo esa sonrisa en el rostro.

- Como sea... - volvió a su lugar.

La profesora llamó la atención de todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el salón.

- Chicos me alegro que hayan venido, espero que se hallan divertido - y con una sonrisa terminó - Mañana también hay clase, a la misma hora. Pueden retirarse.

- Ya era hora -dijo Hidan en voz baja, levantándose de su asiento. Fue con el rubio y le devolvió sus pinturas. - Gracias...

-De nada- se quedo pensando- ¿No tienes que hacer otras tareas más?-

-Si, bueno eso creo- contesto sin interés

-¡Asesorías Hidan-san!- grito Tobi quien salió del salón

-"Asesorías"- repitió con desgana

-Que mal, bueno nos vemos mañana, un- dijo en tono burlón

-Tsk...algún día pagaras tus burlas- le amenazo el peliblanco  
-Si, si algún día- se levanta de su lugar- dejaras de ser tan idiota- puso su mano en su hombro –se vale soñar- fue hacia la mesa para guardar sus cosas

El peliblanco lo miró con algo más de odio que de costumbre. Se detuvo y respiró lentamente para calmarse. No quería pasar más tiempo en ese lugar por culpa del rubio. Le dio una última mirada y salió del salón tratando de alcanzar a Tobi.

- ¿Verdad que no fue tan malo, Hidan-san? -le preguntó

- Más malo de lo que pensé -dijo en voz baja, ya fastidiado.

- ¡No seas amargado!

- ¡Cállate, no soy amargado, Tobi!

-¡Si lo eres, admite que la clase estuvo divertida, Hidan!-

-No...¡No lo estuvo! Y ya deja ese tema ¿quieres?- suspiro- donde y de que son las asesorías- miro a su compañero

-Pues la profesora me dijo que le preguntar a alguien pero no me acuerdo como se llama esa persona- se detuvieron y se quedo pensando

-Genial, genial...tú y tu cerebro de teflón- miro hacia el salón de arte del cual iban saliendo el rubio y la profesora

-¡Esto debe ser una broma, un!- grito Deidara

Hidan y Tobi se le quedaron viendo. La profesora vio que Hidan estaba ahí y lo llamó.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó con desgana.

- Tu y Dei estarán a cargo de organizar la exposición.

- ¡¡¿¿Qué??!! - preguntó sorprendido - ¡No haré la exposición con él!

- Tienes que hacerlo, recuerda que es parte del servicio comunitario.

- Póngame con otro, ¡si quiere hasta con Tobi! - suplicó.

- Lo siento, pero Deidara ya tiene experiencia con esto - Hidan iba a decir algo pero la profesora continuó - Y quiero que tu le ayudes.

-¡Por favor profesora con trabajo lo soporte hoy, un!- rogo el rubio

-No Dei, ya no insistan- miro a Hidan –Con esto puedes terminar tu servicio- sonrió-Ya verán que se van a divertir además, se van a conocer mejor-

-Pero...-dijeron en unisonó

-Nos vemos en las asesorías- dijo tajante y se retiro

-¡Genial Hidan-san! Empeoraron las cosas- dijo Tobi quien recibió la mirada asesina del peliblanco

-¡Por que, por que! ¡Me toco con el traumado con las motos, un!- grito dramático el rubio

- ¡Se van a divertir! - gritó Tobi abrazándolos a ambos.

- ¡Tobi, suéltame! - gritó enojado el peliblanco.

El chico obedeció y se retiró, dejando en silencio a los otros dos.

- ¡Ah, Jashin-sama! ¿Qué hice mal? - preguntó dramático

- ¡Ya! Ni que esto me alegrara tanto...

- ¡Nadie te preguntó, rubiecito! - y enojado, comenzó a caminar

-"Nadie te pregunto"- lo imito- Tarado- miro su reloj- ¡Ah! ¡Se me hace tarde!- tomo bien su mochila y comenzó a correr pasando por un lado de Hidan empujándolo "sin querer"

-¡Oye!- le grito el peliblanco –Auch...¡Me lastimaste (censurado)!-

-¡Que bueno!- le contesto ya lejos

-Hidan-san, Tobi ya se acordó a quien teníamos que seguir- dijo sonriente

-¿Y bien? A quien debemos seguir- lo miro

-A Deidara…-

-Ah…- capta el mensaje- ¡¿Qué?!...¡Tobi eres un…!- no termino ya que comenzó a correr detrás del rubio

Siguieron a Deidara por los pasillos de la escuela, hasta que entró a un salón

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó cada vez más fastidiado

- Asesorías - respondió un Tobi feliz, entrando al salón.

El rubio lo vio entrar.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece? - le preguntó

- Vinimos ayudarte con las asesorías - respondió jalando a Hidan del brazo

- ¡¿Tu aquí?! - suspiró - Bien, ya que...

-Bueno que haremos aquí- pregunto el peliblanco

-¡Peques!- grito emocionado Tobi

-Ayuden a los niños con sus creaciones, Hidan, te toca Sasuke, un- mirada burlona

-¿Y el que?- lo miro enojado

-Digamos que, no acepta ayuda, pero es algo malo para pintar, ayúdalo, si puedes y que tu Jashin se apiade de tu alma, un –se alejo de el

-Tsk...¿qué tan malo puede ser ese mocoso?-

5 minutos después...Se ve a Hidan lleno de pintura. Y a lo lejos Deidara en el suelo riéndose

-¡Niño del demonio!- quitando la pintura de sus ojos

- ¡¡Deidara-sempai!! - gritó Sasuke - ¡¡Ese no me cae bien!!

- ¡Tu tampoco me caes bien! -le gritó Hidan una vez que se logró quitar la pintura de sus ojos.

-El cariño es mutuo- le aventó mas pintura en la cara

-¡Ahh! ¡Mi ojo, me entro en mi ojo, arde, arde!-

-Cielos…- aun riéndose- Esto esta bueno- siguió riendo y camino hacia donde estaba Hidan- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- aguantando la risa

-¡No, no te necesito!- tallando su ojo

-Así te entrara mas- suspiro y lo tomo del brazo derecho- te guio al baño-

-¡Suéltame, no necesito tu ayuda ya te lo dije!- se aparto un poco

- ¿Seguro?

-¡Si! ¡Seguro! - se siguió tallando su ojo y, como le dijo el rubio, le entró más pintura en el ojo. -¡Sah! ¡Mi ojo!

- Te dije que así te entraría más.

- ¡Cállate, rubiecito!

-Mira, me vale lo que digas vamos a baño, un –lo agarro del brazo derecho y lo jalo hacia el baño

-¡Suéltame!- grito el peliblanco

-¡Cállate y camina! – lo siguió jalando hasta que llegaron al baño

-¡Ahh quieres violarme o que!- grito asustado

-¡¿Qué?!- se sonrojo -¡No seas imbécil!-

- ¡Eso parece que me harás!

- ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Pervertido! -seguía sonrojado

- ¿Y por qué te sonrojas? ¡¿Ibas a violarme, verdad?!

- ¡No! ¡Ya cállate!

Sonrisa burlona –Eres un rubio pervertido ¡ya vi tus negras intenciones!-

-¡Dije que te calles, un!- le hecho agua en la cara

-¡Ahh!¡Esta fría!- grito y trato de empujarlo con su mano

-¡Oye no me empujes o te aviento a la tina con agua que está detrás de ti, un!-

-Quiero verte intentarlo rubiecito-

-¡Bien, tu lo pediste!- puso su mano en el pecho del peliblanco, y lo empujo hacia atrás pero Hidan se agarro de la mano de Deidara provocando que cayeran ambos en la tina

- ¡Maldito rubio! - gritó Hidan sonrojado al ver que Dei estaba sobre él en la tina

- ¡Tu querías que te empujara! "Quiero verte intentarlo" - le dijo, también sonrojado.

El rubio trató de levantarse para salir de la tina pero resbalo y cayó de nuevo sobre el peliblanco. Sobre su brazo lastimado, de hecho...

- ¡Quítate! ¡Me lastimaste, idiota! - gritaba el peliblanco. En eso alguien entró al baño

-Deidara-sempai, el otro niño grande me está molestando- dijo el pequeño Sasuke entrando al baño -¡Deidara-sempai?-

-Aquí...Aquí estoy Sasuke... en un momento voy, regresa al salón, un-

-¡Pequeño Sasuke ven vamos a…- miro la escena -¡Cielos!-

-Tobi en vez de estar como idiota ahí parado ¡Quítame a este rubio de encima!- grito Hidan

- Hidan-san, Deidara-san... ala, mejor Tobi ya se va. ¡Tobi promete no decir nada! - gritó y salió del baño

- ¡¡Aaaah!! ¡¡(censurado) Tobi!! ¡Y tu ya quítate!! - empujó al rubio con su brazo sano

- ¡¿Qué crees que hago, imbécil?!

- ¡Ya te tardaste!

El rubio se movió un poquito quedando ahora en otra peor posición.

-¡Dije quítate, no siéntate en mis caderas, rubio inútil!- grito mas enojado

-¡Cállate!- lo golpeo en el brazo lastimado

-¡Ahh!¡Hijo de tu….!- Deidara le tapo la boca

-Hay niños en el salón que escuchan tus palabrotas, un-

-¡Y a mí que, me vale que me oigan!-

- ¡Oye! ¡No vienen a la escuela a escuchar tus majaderías, un!

- ¡Ya te dije que no me importa! ¡Quítate!

El rubio lo miro molesto y después de darle un golpe más en su brazo adolorido, logro salir de la tina.

-Imbécil, un- salió del baño

-¡Ahh! ¡Maldito Deidara!- sobando su brazo –Tsk…de esta no se salva- logro salir de la tina, camino hacia la puerta en busca del rubio Una vez que lo alcanzó, Hidan tomó del brazo para detenerlo. Lo jaló hacia él y luego lo empujó, haciendo que cayera al suelo, sobre el charco de pintura en el que, anteriormente, el peliblanco había estado.

- Nadie me avienta a una tina, trata de violarme, me lastima mi brazo y sale ileso - le dijo serio - ¿Oíste, idiota?

El rubio lo miró con un aire desafiante

-Que miedo tengo, un- lo jalo del pie haciendo que el peliblanco también cayera –Y de igual forma te lo digo, nadie me empuja y sale ileso-

-¡Ahh! ¡Eres un...!- estaba a punto de echársele encima, aunque podía lastimarse más su brazo, el enojo contra el rubio seguro haría que el dolor fuera algo sin importancia

-Silencio, nada de groserías enfrente de los niños, un- lo miro enojado

- Deja de darme órdenes, rubiecito - lo miró fríamente - No eres nadie para decirme cuando callar - le dio un golpe en el rostro.

- ¡Ah! ¡Imbécil! - el rubio se sobaba su mejilla. Le devolvió el golpe y así comenzaron a pelearse.

- ¡Hidan-san! ¡Deidara-san! - gritó Tobi acercándose a ellos - ¡No peleen!

En vano fueron sus gritos, que pronto fueron silenciados al ver que los pequeños se reunían alrededor de los chicos, gritando. Fue para alejarlos y, justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Dejando ver a la profesora de pintura quien miro la escena.

Continuara…

Bien hasta aquí le dejo nwn espero les haya gustado la actualización OwO dejen reviews onegai TwT eso nos motiva a seguirle al fic ya saben y espero que para el próximo capi ¬_¬ Ichi ande aquí

¡Sayo!

Atte:

Deidi :3


End file.
